yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Fake Suicide
AfterSuicide.png|Yandere-chan after faking Kokona Haruka's death. FakeSuicideSprite.jpg|Second Sprite art for Push. Fake suicide is a way to eliminate the current rival. There are two ways to fake suicide: By pushing a classmate from the rooftop and write a fake suicide note, or by framing her for her own death. Rooftop Method Eavesdropping and Locker Notes :Main Article: Notes In addition to the May 15th, 2015 Update, two female students will break their path on Monday,1:00 p.m. and have a conversation that is troubling them. It is only Saki Miyu and Kokona Haruka that do this action. This can then be used to drop a note in the victim's locker to meet them on the rooftop. The player must stalk, have high enough Language skill, and learn new information about the target to write them a note. Depending on what is put in the letter, there will either be a positive or negative response from the subject. The person will either pursue to the rooftop or ignore the anonymous letter. In the letter, there will be a variety of options for the subject of the meeting, the time, and the place. NOTE: On Monday, Kokona will not go to her locker after school until 5:35 PM, so it is unwise to ask Kokona to meet on this day. Rooftop Meeting :Main Article: Rooftop SuicideNoteNov.png|Kokona's "suicide note" with her shoes. TakingShoes.png|Taking Kokona's shoes All Yandere-chan has to do is find a way to lead them to the rooftop, sneak up on the victim, and shove them off the rooftop to make it seem like the person committed suicide. When a rooftop death is made out to be a suicide in the game, a note can be left the victim's shoes by themselves on the rooftop, with enough points in the Language skill. Not placing a note causes mystery to arise around their death. Police will be suspicious of this act, but will still decide the student took their own life. If the protagonist leaves a suicide note with the shoes, the police and school will believe the suicide without a second thought. If Yandere-chan doesn't disturb the body, the school will find the corpse and call the police. The police will then automatically search for any more corpses or weapons. Afterwards the police will leave. The teacher will then decide that the roof is too dangerous for students and erect a larger fence. With this fence, it will be impossible to dump water off or push any more students off. Htshsg.png|Finding the corpse Jdhfng.png|Police searching the school Dumpsters :Main Article: Dumpsters If the protagonist doesn't want to drag the body to the incinerator and risk anyone catching her, there is an easier option. She can push or pull dumpsters down below so when she pushes the person off the rooftop they will fall into the dumpster instead. She must push the dumpster in the correct place and have it open before killing someone, or else the victim won't fall in it. To know if they are going to fall into the dumpster successfully, an image of a pink exclamation-mark in a triangle appears. When pushed, they will fall into the dumpster. The shoes will be left on the roof, but it will not be too suspicious because there will be no visible corpse. To hide the body the protagonist needs to take a garbage bag close to the dumpster and empty it to cover the corpse. In future builds there will be more bags needed.https://youtu.be/xJzHIX1aPvc?t=111 Framing Method :Main Article: Framing A simpler way to fake suicide is by framing Kokona killing herself. On Monday, Kokona will use the Cooking Club to prepare octopus-shaped hot dogs for her friends. The player can use gloves to steal the knife the Kokona used and kill the student. If the body and weapon is discovered, the Police will think that Kokona killed herself. If there are other bodies with Kokona's as well, the police will believe it was a murder-suicide. MurderSuicide1.png| MurderSuicide2.png| Trivia *Fake suicide was added in the May 15th, 2015 Update. *If the corpse falls to the ground but not into the dumpster, there is blood that has spilled onto the ground. *5:30 PM is the latest time Yandere-chan can ask Kokona to meet on the rooftop. 7:15 AM is the earliest time. *If the player opens the debug menu and press G, Midori Gurin will go into the rooftop meeting event. This means that Kokona isn't the only student who can be eliminated this way.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648247892029779968 *In some cultures, it is a tradition to remove shoes before committing suicide. Taking off shoes represents crossing a threshold or stepping out of the current life and stepping in to the next. It's also a way to communicate the fact that the death wasn't an accident or a murder.http://www.japantimes.co.jp/news/2006/01/17/reference/suicide/#.VljoG3arSUk Gallery January3rd2016Push.png|The sprite art for Push in the Challenges menu. Chainlinkfence.png|Outdated. Jan15thPushingDumpster.png|Pushing the dumpster into place. January 15th, 2016. FakeSuicideDumpsterCorpse.png|Midori's corpse in the dumpster. January 15th, 2016. January3rd2016ReadingNote.png|Kokona Haruka reading the note. January3rd2016FakeSuicide.png|Yandere-chan pushing Kokona Haruka off the rooftop. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Suicide